With the development of science and technology, optical fiber, which is a transmission medium, is increasingly introduced into the current field of signal transmission. As a data transmission medium, the optical fiber has advantages of wide frequency bandwidth, high capacity, low loss, long transmission distance and anti-electromagnetic interference which have become more significant. But currently, in the field of multimedia transmission, a copper cable is still mostly used as data transmission line. The copper cable has a small amount of data transmission, supports only short-distance transmission, and cannot meet the requirements of high-resolution and high-speed data transmission.
Based on this background, multicore multichannel photoelectric system has arisen. With a photoelectric conversion module, a multimedia electrical signal is converted to an optical signal which is, by an optical transmitting module transmitted to another end through an optical fiber, and then converted back to a multimedia electrical signal by an optical receiving module. Thus, signal transmission is performed in the optical fiber, which greatly increases data transmission capacity and transmission distance, and meanwhile meets the requirements of high-resolution and high-speed data transmission.
For example, there are MPO (Multi Fiber Push On) type optical fiber connector and QSFP (Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable) interface which are multicore multichannel pluggable connectors in the prior art, but they have following drawbacks:
1. The MPO interface is merely a simple physical interface, a corresponding receiver and a transmitter need to be added when performing information transmission therewith;
2. The lens used in the QSFP has a large volume, and meanwhile the distance between optical fibers is fixed to 250 μm, therefore an array of information receiving units and information transmitting units must be used.
Besides, there are also following deficiencies in the multicore multichannel pluggable connector in the prior art:
1. Current multimedia transmission lines are mainly copper cables or other metal media, which leads to high cost, short transmission distance and poor performance;
2. No bare die array structure for transmitting and receiving is provided in the current signal transmission structure of the photoelectric module;
3. No multichannel integrated module for transmission is provided in the current photoelectric module.